Lusty Rabbit, Super String Theory
Lusty Rabbit, Super String Theory is the twenty-second chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Outside of Rune Kodaira's house, Yamato Agari meets up with police officer, Darumada Masami, who he now remember as his old comrade from The 12th Century. Darumada tells Yamato and Rune to get in because there someone he wants Yamato to meet and that they can catch from later, but right now they to lose the car tailing them from behind. Since the car's roof is down, Darumada points to Yamato that two The Evil Dôji Branch members, Sumako Miyoshi and Désir, are using some of Noh and that they might be listening in. Wary, Yamato orders Darumada not to tell him were they are going, which leads Darumada to comments that now all of Yamato's memories are back, he become much more serious and dependable. While Yamato notes things will become more dangerous now, he wonders what to do with Rune, who leading affectionately against him. Uncomfortable, Yamato recounts that Rune is the reincarnation of his former lover Lady Gekko, but has no idea how to approach this problem and even said words to encourage Rune's affections. However, Rune understands Yamato's current confusion and ask if he really has all of his memories return. Yamato confirms this, stating it was thanks to Shin Ekoda, but Rune tells Yamato he doesn't know who "Eco" is. As he can't tell Rune anything, Yamato grows silent and thinks that how met Eco back in the The 12th Century as "Ekobo", a monk and priest at Eko Temple, who came to hold mass for Lady Gekko after she was killed by Ultimo, who stated that Lady Gekko was evil like the rest of the nobles the once fought against. Recalling Musashi Murayama's and Eco's words about Ultimo's secret, he finally realizes what they meant - Ultimo's inability to discriminate between the good and evil of his actions. However, Yamato still confused why Eco left only these memories to him as he still haven't learn any answers. Inside their car, Sumako comments to Désir that Yamato and the others might not notice them yet, but Désir clarify hey are simply pretending not to notice them since that would mean they have to fight him. Pointing out The Good Dôji Club only have one Karakuri Dôji left, Désir enlightens Sumako The Evil Dôji Branch current advantaged over their enemies, as The Good Dôji Club members are either dead or incapacitated. Wanting to see how Yamato and the others react, Désir orders Sumako to pull alongside them, but Sumako worries that she'll get into trouble with the police. Désir assures Sumako that Darumada won't get her into trouble since he's not official business. As he charms Sumako into doing what he says, Désir thinks that his Noh Kill ability, which nullify other Karakuri Dôji Noh, gives him the advantages and change into his real form to take out Yamato so he wouldn't awaken Ultimo. As speed chase soon follow, Désir attempts to go into ICON mode, but notices he has change form. As he stops his police car, Darumada taunts Désir, saying he fell into a trap as Sumako's car and Sumako herself is snatch from a surprise Désir. Holding Sumako's car aloft, Service proclaims that The Evil Dôji Branch are so self-centered that they can't work as a team, which gives Serivce and his allies an advantage. Service explains that his power manipulation can also temper with other Karakuri Dôji Noh too, allowing them to catch Désir off guard. Yoichi Oizumi, Service's master arrives on his bicycle and tells Yamato go ahead with meet his friends. Darumada explains they are going to see their old friend Hyottoko, and Machi Shina and Hiroshi Kumegawa will be there as well. Seeing Désir angered because his Noh Kill didn't work on on him, Service explains that while his Noh Kill is technically stronger, it's too fuel-costly and lacks a focused output. Service also mocks that Sumako doesn't desire Désir enough to recharge his power, which Sumako frantically denies and tells to beat Service even if he has to kill her too. With his pride hurt and Sumako no longer of use to him, Désir compiles and resolves to use his Karakuri Henge attacks since Noh doesn't effect them. Unfazed by Désir's giant Rabbit Mallet, Service forms his own Katakuri Henge and easily destroy Désir's Rabbit Mallet, clarifying that Sumako doesn't desire Désir, but rather she loves him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yamato Agari *Darumada Masami *Désir *Sumako Miyoshi *Rune Kodaira *Ultimo (flashback) *Service *Yoichi Oizumi Category:Chapters